Natural Instincts
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: Discontinued:::
1. ^_^

A/N: Hmm, well I revised and added to this chapter some. Gah, I really needed to do this if you want to see further chapters uploaded. Hell, even if you don't I needed a refresh of this fic. I really don't know what will happen with this one, or even if I will finish it at all. If I do it will be a long time from now since it still has many, many, many chapters to come and all the ones posted need to be revised and redone as well as the one's on my computer.   
  
I still may have missed some spelling and grammar so don't worry too much about it, I don't. Many thanks to you all, for the reviews. I do appreciate it a lot. I'll try to work on this more but just need to get in the right mood to write this one, let alone the other…baka work…grr…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, please don't sue me.   
  
Pairing(s): Incase you want to know this is Heero centered with a Usagi x Heero x Duo triangle. (In later chapters) Also, this is 3x4 -Trowa x Quatre-. All this means is that this fic for now has Het. And Yaoi pairings. I might add a Yuri pairing so be forewarned. ^_^  
  
Rating: Mostly R but may turn out to be NC-17 in all likelihood.  
  
  
  
  
)(  
  
  
  
  
  
Natural Instincts  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
The war was finally at a complete and utter stand still. In every essence of the word and definition the world still shuddered in the after-effects of the last gruesome attack. Blood constantly pooled and dribbled down broken bodies and limbs in every retching direction, as the city stood in shambles and destruction in a captivating yet demonic embrace of red and black. The sickly sight and smell of decomposing flesh of multiple colors and life altogether nearly rotted out anyone's senses.   
  
To just think upon all the mutilated and ravaged corpses would bring most hiding and rebelling against it all into a frenzy of coughs and chokes from all the rotting and fly/maggot infestations. The constant munching away at what was once a perfect specimen of life and happiness, only to be replaced with a gross chomping and slurping sound made thousands of stomachs to gargle and protest.   
  
Not even the puncture wounded, flesh burning and flapping about on unhinged bodies, with lips and faces smeared with there own life force, while looks of hurt and silent screams of soulless faces, still bared on them in hideous memories. Bile would fill the coves of darkness in all areas making the smell almost even more pungent, if it was possible, as the unquestionable act of slaughter plagued many's thoughts and dreams from here hence on.   
  
Greasy coats of smoke and battle, highlighted what little was standing in the sweet ashes of disturbance and cruelty. The shifting cement and broken wire lines sparked the darkening area in hypnotizing arrays as the shadows played across the distressed area in almost glorious music. The shambles of a once true building as an OZ mech. slammed un-mercilessly into the outer edges, leaving the cruel indentation and default of it's riffles or energy weapons spewed upon the blackened walls, lighting the tiny web-like cracks.   
  
Fingers would restlessly trace the tiny creaks in the walls, and dribble in the coagulating blood with curiosity and regret. Screams erupted thoughout the city in magnitude, as all around would follow the cries to another whimpering survivor. People became dependent on one another as fearless groups salvaged what little they could and scrambled to save what little they had left. Though most would move on from this horrid event…no one…no one would forget or let it be forgotten.  
  
Many would stare at the portrait of war with whimpers and shaking heads as they scrambled about with hope for safety and loved one's. Who didn't survive found the bliss of peace while those alive would suffer many hardships for the rest of their lives in darkness. Depression, relapses, drug dependants, mental illness, and suicide would become major players in the near future for all who saw this day and all would weep for there lives and loss. Still, each side never gave in or disintegrated the theories and stories of the whole encounter of the cities and world demise.  
  
Both sides disputed and prepared for the inevitable conquest and destruction of the opposing side with as much force and angst that could drive the purest soul mad with utter disbelief and distaste at the whole picture. Many not taking sides after the first battle and horrorfull massacre, or not plain not really caring on who won any more as long as the whole war and blood shed disengaged and transformed into the much awaited and promised…peace.  
  
Little did the wishing prayers of all figures learn is that all the fighting would continue for awhile with more deaths and deceit in the background. Fighters for peace would flutter the Earth and Space in minimal proportions, but the inevitable demise of Oz and all there to suffer there once beautiful Earth were in there last moments, or so they thought. Many heroic beings salvaged and rebuilt what was destroyed, even if done slowly, but was done with heart and love in remembrance. All in all, the war continued on even if in relapse and quiet time, but all knew and could feel the trouble and dwellers of evil making plans and shadowly setting them in motion.  
  
)(  
  
  
For the first time in the longest period, Heero finally felt a little relieved and slightly wistful. His Gundam, Zero, was finally not laying in ruins with deep gashes needing immediate repairs, and the others were no where to be seen, made his day uneventful and a tad boring but on a very bright side. His mind was lavishing in the idea of total silence but deep down inside, in the darkest part of his soul he was scared of the total and utter privacy everyone seemed to hand him. /Why are they always shunning me away?/ Heero sighed heavily biting his lower lip a tad out of a new habit. Known as the perfect soldier, a machine built for killing, and that's what everyone seemed to see him as. He was far from that though. He still had feelings no matter how hard he closed himself off from them or as many drugs the *_good_* doctor pumped through his system.   
  
Heero unconsciously brushed a piece of his messy hair out of his face letting memories of past pains and hardships flood his nerves and senses with a slight dampness beginning in his grey-blue orbs. He flinched slightly as every prink, prod, slap, punch, kick, or even the most horror filled treason on his body, let alone anyone else's unwilling body, was replayed dizzyingly to the boys mind.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, Heero fell across his bed mumbling something incoherent and resting his hands behind his head, trying desperately to forget his current train of thought and relax with what little time he had left. Yawning, and thinking of his horrible existence, as he knew it made him feel worthless and used like a finely grazed piece of meat. He couldn't help but feel so out of place everywhere he went let alone everyone he met due to his tormentor…uh doctors…training and curses of his existence. Never a reassurance of things done right, never a hug or smile for his difficult accomplishes through the tuff days and years they forced him into their grips of what to be and how to be it. Always a glare or snarling slap when done wrong or even right and they dissected his young frame into tiny pieces, changing and incorporating what wasn't essential in his eyes. The pain of it all and scars accumulating across his pinkened flesh were always disgusting reminders of what he was...or made to be...but that wasn't him after all was it? Heero traced a few darkened patches of forced scarred flesh with shaky fingers and tears.  
  
Sure Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei claimed to be his friends but they where just as clueless about the real him as everyone else, maybe even worse in some major instances. Hell, even Relena's despicable contact and chasing him like an un-kawaii bitch, treated him better than most, and that was very disturbing to the young man as newly taken feelings returned. What was the real him? The thought plagued his mind like a flesh-eating virus, never letting him go and slowly devouring every essential part of him. The blue eyed wonder, long forgot what it was like to truly be happy and free in the sense of normality from all the wars and deaths the fluctuated about him. All he understood now was kill or be killed, survival of the fittest, and that was upsetting to the boy for he didn't want to survive if he couldn't be his true self.   
  
The cobalt eyed boy turned to his side and stared out the window, as his tears and reflection graced the glass plane with perfect ripples of color and light with abided sadness. It was tranquilly dark out and all the stars above shimmered and glowed eerily yet with an unquestioned beauty. The moon was full and he marveled at its crystalline look in the sky making all his thoughts be forgotten and air seem to chill. Breathing deeply he stared at the moon some more getting lost in its currents and magic.   
  
No matter what Heero stated, he loved the moon and space more than anything else in his entire despised life. The Zero pilot after all was the heart of outer space and that's where he belonged and truly believed he should remain, even if the Earth felt slimly homely and safe. /Why the hell am I here then?/ Shaking his head he sat up and walked over to the window with burning cobalt orbs. /I want to be there./ Gently he traced the outline of the moon with his fingertips. /But they need me here. The war…/ The caress he made on the cool window sent shivers down his spine in majestic transparency, as his vision was blessed with silver heaven. /One day…One day…I'll be up there again. Soon…/ His body ached for something he didn't quite comprehend and yet felt so homely all in one, as he arched into the cool grasp of the moonlight and glass precision.  
  
Heero finally able to take his blurry eyes off the pleasant glow of the moon walked swiftly over to his laptop and turned it on with a ever present click of the button. His silent footsteps were the only movements in the whole household making him seem like a mouse as it stealthily inched away from the pursuing cat. They were once again in one of Quatre's mansions and at the moment he couldn't figure out which one nor did it really matter. /Oh well./ He sighed again and sat down in the uncomfortable chair staring at the monitor in front of him as the screen lit up and pressed him for multiple passwords. Quickly, and swiftly he checked for new missions, while smoothly shifting his feet across the floor. None was the reply he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. /More time to think…/ Heero grudgely thought.   
  
Checking his e-mail for the hell of it was disgusted at the sight, mostly all from baka-Relena. /How the hell did she get my email address?/ He gagged at the girls persistent, and deleted every last message from her without reading them and sent a nice worm/virus hybrid to her computer. /If she wasn't so important for peace I would kill her, damn it./ He promptly changed e-mail address *_again_*, setting up virus and walls for protection from that brat who kept following him like a lost puppy, was truly despicable to women all around with her carelessness and stupidity. /Couldn't she take a hint?/ He mumbled and proceeded to think of the stability of the future prime minister and researching fair mental housing for the girl, as good and excellent were to much for the girl in his opinion on her life. Poor was just pushing it in his mind, so fair it is.  
  
While still on the computer, skimming through old logs and mission reports, to pass the time, Heero heard the door open with a loud shriek. He winced inwardly at the sound. /Sounds just like Relena's constant screaming and whining./ He grinned at the realization at how many evil sounds and objects could be compared to the girl and then frowned. Heavy footsteps could be heard outside his door with soft voices to go along with them. He could hear Duo picking on Wufei, which wasn't unusual, with mirth and eagerness in the braided pilots' voice. Quatre and Trowa were quiet, but for the blonde that was slightly strange, making the Zero pilot ponder the occurrence. Then his ears picked up pilot 05 lash or punch out at Duo and Quatre's quick interception of the violence. The ordeal eased his mind greatly as all normality in his new friends returned. He learned long ago to tune them out, while riding his own thoughts and world and that's what he did once he realized they where all fine.   
  
"Can't be too sure…" Heero whispered to himself, whiling trying to believe it himself.  
  
Tiring of staring at the screen, eyes almost crossing from staring to long, Heero rubbed his much-abused eyes and promptly switched off the computer. As the laptop hummed into silence the tank-top clad boy smiled sadly and trekked his fingers across the warm contours. Feeling at the passion his equipment held him and gave him, Heero almost cried out that that was his only real friend and confine, even if it could be picked, scrambled, and taken away.   
  
The brown haired boy pushed the chair out of his way roughly and trotted back to his bed where he fell into the soft, cushiony, bed spread. He rubbed his hands all over the soft fabric savoring the feel under his hard hands letting the tingles take him away. /So soft./ Without thinking he got under the covers and he hastily fell into deep slumber letting all thoughts and events lull and damage him even in the scape of dreams.  
  
The pilot 01 was so immersed in his nightmare yet passion filled dream that he never noticed the moon glimmer and radiate like no other in accordance to his weeps and struggles. It was pulsing and releasing a sweet song for his ears only with angelic whispers and gentle touches of heavenly bells and chimes. A smile tugged at his red lips as the melody reached his ears in perfect harmony and righteousness. Heero felt so warm and loved when the sounds mingled with his body and mind, so unlike what his life was in reality making waterfall tears trickle down his pick cheeks and strong chin.   
  
A glowing figure materialized and stood above the sleeping figure in a ghostly rain of smoke and glitter, brushing his hair delicately from his face with loving fingers. The women had bright, blazing blue eyes that seemed much older and seen more things than seemed possible for her seemingly age, as they stared worriedly at the sleeping pilot. Long, flashy blonde hair fell down her back in mounds, with two perfectly styled buns on-top of her head encased and ensured her in immaculate glamour and silver crown, ruffled against her white/silver dress, making her shimmer even more.   
  
/Perfect./ She thought and pulled her hands away with almost regret and longing. She didn't really want to remove herself from his soft skin, but she came here for a reason, even if he was the center of it. Leaning over the sleeping boy she gently caressed his cheek with her delicate fingertips and brushed her glossy, pink lips against his own. She couldn't help herself from wanting more and more as the tension and brilliant thirst the boy before her gave her, she deepened the kiss with skilled gentleness and savageness making the other moan in her mouth. Hearing his moan drove her further into oblivion of bliss as she nibbled his lower lip cutely and gracefully lapsed at his lips and pushed her tongue into his overwhelming mouth; tasting the sweet nectar that was Heero and loving every second of it. Her fingers unconsciously brushed through his bangs and caressed his scalp as she moved into the boy's warmth and body as if she was a part of it.   
  
With a groan and purr of pleasure from both parties she grudgingly stopped the kiss and stared at the boy before her for what seemed like eternity. /At last I've found you again, my love./ She quickly but softly kissed his lips leaving the boy gasping and rubbing against her. This time through the delicious embrace a bright, strangely familiar light came from her mouth and into his awaiting one, making her mission successfully with a mummer of longing and joyousness. The blonde caressed his cheek again and started to fade when she saw the flutter of Heero's eyelashes.   
  
The edges of his eyelids opened a tad, showing the world a pleasurable blue with so much more as the girl smiled sadly and kissed his nose cutely. Blinking a few times, Heero cocked his head to the side and glanced at the gorgeous figure before him. Each stared into the others eyes, neither one daring to speak or break eye contact for fear of losing the other. Before he could rub his eyes or pinch himself to make sure the wasn't a lovely dream she disappeared in a flash…  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
  
-Questions…Comments…Death Threats…Please Do!!!-  



	2. ^_^;

A

A/N:Um, I'm on a role.Another chapter revised and added onto, yay.This part is kind of sweet and sad (IMO).Just to let you know, I'm going to be a bit more evil on bashing Relena and Darien in future parts. 

I really hate Relena (Should die for chasing after cutie Heero or even being in his presence), as well as Sora (I don't know I just despise the girl on there.Matt is Tai's I say…Yamachi NOT Sorato or Taiora :::eww:::), Kasumi (Needs to get hit with her own mallet and fall off a cliff. Satoshi is like 10, geez give the Pokemon Master wanna be a break), Akane (Ranma will never end up with her if I had any say in it:::smashes her with own chi mallet:::He actually doesn't deserve anyone on that show.To good for them all. 

[Just a thought] Shit, can you imagine a lemon with Ranma in the center and changing genders…dear lord the sex…yummy…^_^;;;…especially if both partners had that curse…^_^;) [Gotta write one for the boy!]MWAAAA_HA_HA_HA_HA!!! 

~I'm a baka and damn proud of that fact~

********** 

**Natural Instincts**  
_Chapter 1 _

_ _

_ _

Heero woke dazedly up from the sweetest and most potent dream he has ever had as lights flashed across his handsome features and a warm, tingly feeling entered his being. Not that he was complaining in the slightest, as he was sweetly drawn from the illusion being played out.The only disruption from normal REM was a slight whimper and clutching at sheets with vice grips in the pale moon halo.His lids felt ten times heavier as the dreamscape kept close clutches on his waking conscious and widening horizons.The boy sighed heavily and swallowed in his last remnants of his dream with closed; glazed eyes as blackness still surround him like a cloak. 

His fingers gently rose from his taunt grip and rubbed his orbs for relief, a smile weakly graced his face when his vision flurried into the life-like spectrum of the norm.The brown haired pilot wavered slightly in his sleepy demeanor as his surrounding took presence and sounds erupted throughout his head and eardrums.Shaking his head to remove the ringing and haze, letting his short hair wisped about in a cool breeze of brilliance, Heero gulped and looked up only to make a steadfast wall to seal his emotions and to keep control of his raising pulse and fluttering heartbeat. 

Mouth wide open, the zero pilot gaped only to stare hypnotically into the most intense and beautiful blue eyes that mere words could not even compare to the true meaning.His own orbs blinked slowly with wondering intensity as he clung valiantly to the sanity in which the goddess before him drove away in a precious second of her presence.All light seemed to blossom from every pore of the woman's body, nearly blinding the cobalt-eyed pilot in utter fascination and bliss.The scent of roses and some indescribable odor glazed his senses; overwhelming and making him taste sounds and hear colors. 

Glossy lips smiled upwards in the cutest and pleasantest mixture making him feel drunk and woozy from all the mysterious girls' silent war on his over heating body.Sweat began to drip down his forehead as his chest clutched tightly making him breath in short gasps of the secret women's air in his space.The way the moon blossomed her in a heavenly array of glimmer, giving her almost the most gorgeous and un-imaginable wings of fate and love, if the illumination shone true made the Gundam pilot groan in his growing arousal and lust.Each feather gleamed in there own particles with tingles erupting upon his own skin at seeing the neutrality of the flecks making his body bubble with desire and longing with a need of release at just the lovely gaze she sent his way. 

A tongue dashed out of his mouth and gently lapsed at his newly dry lips in steady licks.Heero could feel himself drowning in the moment as every fiber of his being was enveloped in energy and love, by the likes he has never known.Shaky hands clasped together with frightening strength, turning his knuckles sheen white as his continuous gaze upon the erotic beauty entangled him farther and deeper.The boys' body trembled as his voice was caught in his tightening throat with gruffly groans and whimpers.His chest burned and pulse raced in disastrous paces, making the Zero pilot flush and quiver in his slowly drenching sheets. 

The dimly glowing woman was startled that the object of her affection had woken while she was still there, ruining her silent quest of his body and scent to photographic memory for later use. Serena's cheeks flushed as her own body trembled with unwavering need, making the tiny hole in her heart and soul refill with deep unrivaled emotion and love.She tried to pull away from all his taunt muscles; tantalizing her a every ripple and rise of chest. Well chiseled frame, exquisite features, cute little nose, kissable lips and burning blue fire of eyes that captured her on the spot with staggering affects moved her deeply. 

Once their eyes met, in perfect harmony, she couldn't pull away or move her body in the slightest as the blonde grew into the depths of her wishes for the boy and her on needs for love and comfort. His abstract eyes where so deep in affection that she that she could almost feel the pull of him to her as the blondes legs shakily wobbled and almost crumbled under her weight. Her lips grew in a smile and saw his own begin to form, creating a glittering affect of eyes and teeth in the pale halo of the night. /I always loved his smile…he needs to do that more often…/ The blonde angel swallowed hard while her entire body flushed a bright red.

Serena whirled in the special smile she received just for her, making her tremble and purr in the back of her throat with laughing results.She cocked her head to the side and flashed her long, silky lashes at the bed stowed boy knowing full well what she was doing to Heero as well as herself in the process of seeing her koi getting hard and jumpy.A snicker escaped her pink lips while she daftly licked them clean and leaned forward showing off her ample chest, long tendrils of blonde mane shaping her heart-shaped face, and completely making the 01 pilot gasp and drool.Serena smiled wickedly, raised a finger, and began to suck on it in swave slow suckles with a very proactive and thoughtful position. 

In the mist of the playful and utterly arousing moment, she felt the pull of the moon and she desperately tried to refuse it and get back to her soon to be toy. In the corner of her now tear stained eyes she could see Heero move to touch her, making her sob harder as her gravity began to degrade with an ill wind. She rushed at the chance to feel his warm body or touch again, while she still hung in the drift of the alternative universe.While awake and staring at her with that most amusing and satisfying look of love and tear brimmed eyes. Her hand shot out like a viper ready to strike; without any hesitation and grabs a hold of his in a nice, sweet grip never wanting to let go. 

Heero was startled while a bit confused at first but then relished that their fingers were now intertwined with one another. Her touch was so soft and gentle that couldn't get enough of her flesh. His thumb unbeknownst to him started to massage her hand in small delicate circles, making goose bumps appear across both their bodies and hair stand on still. The blue-eyed pilot was in emotional bliss as his fingers danced with his dream goddess. He has never to his knowledge felt like this before and the image of this angel in front of him let alone in his embrace was making his mind go into overload. 

Finally, recovering from his trance-like world of never-ending heat and hardening flesh one on one, he noticed that she was fading into the darkness and much to fast for his likings. Jumping up from his soft, fluffy bed, not unleashing their tight hold on one another, Heero grabbed her into a tight hug nearly squishing her in his tight grip. While close to her ear, he gently brushed away a long strand of blissfully smelled hair and whispered into the peal of an ear sweet nothings and whimpering begging's. 

"Don't go." Heero pleaded with tears threatening to fall for the first time in what seemed like years as he kissed her cheeks briskly and stared deeper into her eyes. 

Serena was so startled by his actions that her whole body shivered violently with the delicious touch she received and the violent draw of her home. Her own thoughts seemed to be in a maze never to be solved as the two strived to become one once again and forever. Once Heero pulled her into a hug she felt so warm and safe, she never dreamed it so perfectly. 

The Zero pilots' warm body against hers blew her away as tiny nerve ends flooded with need and attraction. She eagerly tightened her grip around him, laying her head on his strong shoulder and sobbed her disgust of having to leave her love. No matter how much she wanted or needed the position they were currently in, the blue-eyed girl could still feel the moons traitorous energy pulling her back. /No, not yet, please!/ She whispered barely audible letting her nails dig into his back, trying to cling to the boy to the very end. More tears fell now from both of the figures, neither one wanting to be the first to let go of the other. She hugged him securely one last time and was pulled brutally away. 

"Heero?!" She deeply wept, wringing her fingers in the air down his chest for one last good touch. 

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes, lovingly with sad currents. Both straying their glances, as chest heaved and bodies crumpled into themselves with hurt. Both stood perfectly still, holding hands that seemed to speak with unspoken words. Serena still shed tears with heavenly beauty while Heero had to hold back from wiping those precious gems away instantly. Serena sniffed and glanced out the window as Heero regretfully and obediently followed her gaze. 

Understanding came instantly, the brown haired child didn't know why or how but he knew she had to go. Tearing his eyes from the peaceful moon, Heero looked at the perfect figure before him with a slight half-grin. Pulling her close he kissed her tears away and then moved to her lips. Serena gladly kissed him back with all the emotion she held within her being. Lips parted, tongues clashed in invigorating euphoria. Both tongues touching and caressing the other in a frenzy of passion, making time still and all thoughts disappear. Heero moved his arms smoothly around her and rubbed her back soothingly. After awhile they pulled away guiltily and stared at each other again, each gasping deeply for loss of breath. 

"I'm sorry Heero." She whimpered brushing his longish bangs out of his face. "I have to go. I…I'll see you again I promise." She began to disappear and only a silhouette of her now shone as ghost like hands held his face. 

"I know, it doesn't mean I have to like it." He smiled just for her and placed his hands on top of her transparent ones. 

"Till next time, my love." The now ghostly figure hugged him one last time sending ripples of foggy air around the room, before Serena vanished in a light blue flash of swirling power and electrical currents. 

"No Sere-chan…No!"Heero whispered, bowing his head with tears water-falling down his cheeks and chin. 

Blue eyes widened in shock and then his closed tightly as reality droned into him once again. His heart broke into millions of pieces when his angel departed, leaving only a huge hole in his being and a dark part of his self. His eyes changed hue slightly and he fell to his knees, crying softly. Heero's body shook from all the pain and depression that consumed him in triumph. 

/Why???/ He questioned himself through blinding tears. Then as fast as the mind blurring and hurting tears started they stopped. His usual emotionless façade came to being once again making him once again his hated perfect soldier/Mechanical image appear. Red eyes where now the only remembrances of his emotional breakdown to any new eyes that dare to pier. The brown haired boys' head throbbed painfully, and his whole body ached from all the new feelings growing and tumbling inside him. He was alone, yet happy, confused, yet not. /This is to weird./ He thought and shook his head letting the dull pulse sooth and coax his normal reserve to return. 

The pilot of Zero pulled himself up shakily, walked over to the window and opened it letting the wind cool off his severely hot skin. He placed his hand over his heart and stared at the moon with growing hate and pity. It glowed and pulsated again glorious tremors. Heero could faintly hear a song in the wind and carefully listened to its strange words. They were soothing, yet pleasing while still haunting. Just the sound of it lifted his broken spirit's enough for him to go on, for now. Smiling a little he closed the window until only a tiny crevice appeared to the open air and softly made his way over to his bed on feather-like footsteps. Falling into the clump of sheets and blankets he breathed in deeply. Before he had time to think about it he eyed the clock on his dresser and stared at the green numbers with amazement and disgust. 

"Great it's only 2:12 a.m.What am I going to do now?I'm not even tired…" He yawned and scratched his stomach as he continued to practice his patented glares on the clock. 

"Guess I'll try and sleep." He dived under the covers once more and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the events that just took place. 

"I wonder who she is? She sure was lovely." The blue eyed boy laughed at the thought, drifted off in to the dreamscape thinking of the blonde beauty and willing requested for the girls' presence again and again . 

)( 

Serena watched with fretful eyes as she left her one true home…with Heero. Her eyes glowed from the moons light flickering on them in a frightening glare of hurt and anger. Her heart was in turmoil from all the night's events making her edgy and jumpy. She knew she was only sent there to return his memories to him, but once she saw him sleeping there so cozy in his bed, her heart leapt in response never wanting to die down. Heero looked so perfect in her minds eye. She couldn't get enough of his messy, brown hair tickling his nose or the way his blue ocean of eyes always seemed to see right through her. Serena sighed deeply trying to remember and play back the nights events. 

"That was so amazing." She said aloud receiving a strange look from Mina. 

She was back on the moon in the palace to her dismay. The only other person around was gratefully Mina or she didn't know what she would do. The blonde was her best friend but completely clueless sometimes when it came to her feelings and beliefs. The blonde girl stared at the other blonde and smiled small. The princess just wanted to blurt out and scream how much she loved Heero but thought better of it noticing her mother would never approve as well as make the whole Kingdom think her insane. Mina on the other hand could swear she could see actually hearts in Serena's eyes and raised a nicely shaped eyebrow. 

"Um Serena why are you so happy?" She asked not sure she really wanted an answer. 

"I saw Heero." The princess dreamily replied dragging a pillow to her chest and hugging the life out of it. 

"Who's Heero?" Mina asked simply. She knew most of Serena's friends but this Heero escaped her at the moment. 

"Uh…Uh…Uh, just some guy I know that's all." The floor looked like the best place to look just right about now. A nice piece of dirt and dust bunnies were very amusing to stare at in the current conversation. /Can't let her find out. Can't let her know./ She repeated in her mind gripping her pillow tighter. 

"Ok?! Serena, Queen Serenity wanted me to tell you that Darien will be arriving soon." Mina told her friend softly, she knew the other blonde didn't really care for the man, putting it very lightly, but she did tolerate his stupidity once in awhile. 

"Why?" She simply asked while inside she was screaming at the thought of that leacheress man coming into her home, addressing and courting _her_. She loved Heero with all her being and here was her EX coming to visit. /*Sigh*/ 

"She didn't say." The other blonde girl stared at her knowingly, placing a small squeeze on the girls shoulder for reassurance and help. 

Serena closed her eyes tightly and sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time. Her body shivered in response of the evil dread she was receiving for the soon to be visit by the bastard. Gently she stood up and walked elegantly to a huge stain-glassed window. She lifted her gaze and stared at the Earth as new tears fell to the floor in silent rivers. The girls' heart broke with every pump making her chest ache in sweet pings and burns. 

/If I would just tell everyone about him…/ She shook her head at that thought, sending blonde rivets about in a tangling mess. /Not until he remembers, besides once they know and he knows there could be a huge problem./ She half smiled at the thought of Heero clutching her close as warm lips encased and traced every inch of her body. The blonde stared and stared not paying any attention to anything around her letting her dreams and wishes fill her and play about in a cheerful merge. Gently she grabbed a piece of her own hair twirling it about on her thumb and for-finger, while placing the other on the window. It was cold to the touch, but it was the closest she could be to Heero at the moment and that's all that mattered right now. 

"Heero." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall. Serena's hand dropped from the cool glass like heavy weight and fell to the ground sobbing. Without Heero with her the moon seemed so dull and lifeless. The stars didn't glimmer as pulse with such beauty, her soul wasn't whole and her life was a obsolete… 

TBC… 

**********

-Questions…Comments…Death Threats…Please Do!!!-


	3. ^_^;;

**::Glomps Heero::**

_Thanks for all of the reviews again. I do appreciate them. **::Smiles:: **Well, incase your actually reading my fic, here's the next part. Also, thanks for sharing the site refrences._

**::Stares dreamily at Heero's eyes.::**

_I'm kind of sad at the moment so if this part is well depressing and such, Gomen. I usually write an evil Digimon fic, when I'm mad or sad but I figured I'd get the next part of this out. Let me just say it's so much fun torturing Tai. **::smiles at the thought:: **Oh well, back to the crossover._

**::Pinches Heero's sexy ass again::**_ That sort of cheered my up. _**::Stares off into space again::**

_Gomen NeoSailorjupitor, I should of emailed you about this but, yes you can put this fic on your site. If anyone else wants this fic on their site just ask. I really don't care, I just want to know before hand. **::waves because I feel like it::**_

**::Heero gives me a hug and smiles:: **_He's so sweet. **::Kisses him and pushes him to the ground and...::**_

_I guess I should stop that unless you want a lemon before the fic, and well I really don't write those out unless there apart of the fic. So if anyone wants this fic to become a lemon, just ask. Got to love the sex scenes, in great detail, that get you all hot and bothered. **::covers mouth with hands::** Sorry, there might be readers of the younger variety._

**::Decorates Heero's chest with Whipped Cream and licks it off:: **_Yummy_

_HeHe, really I'm just trying to cheer myself up. **::smiles innocently:: **As always please R/R. This time you can have Link (you know from Zelda) tied to a bed, clothless, with ice, candles, and a whip. LOL, whip and spank the blue eyed fairy boy. :**:Grabs whip and hides it for later:: ::Looks angelically at Heero:: ***Wink**Wink* _

**::Looks around and wonders where Duo went::**

_Oh well, as long as I have Heero. Enjoy the fic. **::snuggels up to the hottie::**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW or SM. **::cries pathetically::**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

**Natural Instincts**  
_Chapter 2_  
  
  


Heero woke up the next morning feeling strange. His body felt like it was on fire and ice at the same time. Swiftly he shoved his covers away from himself and stepped out onto the cold hardwood floor. His feet felt the coolness of the wood and he hissed in discomfort. Shakily he walked over to the bathroom and swiftly started the shower. Heero staggered to the sink and grasped the sides of it with dear life. His head felt like it was about to burst in two every second. Tightly he closed his blue orbs and rolled his head back to get the kinks out of his neck. Steam from the shower enveloped the room, staining every surface with its mist. Heero breathed in deeply and savored the feeling of the warmth the steam showered him in. Wiping the mist from the mirror with his hand and wiping it diligently on his pants he stared at himself in the mirror. /Same messy hair and eyes as usual, then why do I feel so strange./ A smile tugged at his red lips as he remember last nights occurrence.

"I wonder who she was." He traced his delicate lips with his fingers.

Sighing he turned away from the mirror and began the task of removing his clothes. Heero slowly pulled his green T-shirt over his head and laid it softly on the counter. His fingers traced his well-chiseled muscles, messaging the pressure stricken areas, while the steam seemed to surround his flesh. A small smile came across his face as he felt tingles across his exposed skin. The pilot's head ache long but forgotten in his new state of mind. His hands slowly made their way down to his boxers and slowly and seductively pulled them off, wiggling his way free from the confining material. Heero giggled at the way he was acting and placed the newly shed boxers on top of his shit and made his way to the steaming water.

Picking one foot up and placing it in the tub and then the other he ducked his head under the water. Eyes lidded shut as he let the water relax his muscles and calm his nerves. Grabbing a wash cloth and soap, he started to lather his body in an enduring task of riding himself of dirt. /I wonder if I'll see her again./ He thought while scrubbing and washing delicately.

While deep in thought of the vivacious women he met last night a sudden pain in his chest sent him sagging to the tub floor. His breath became battered and broken as the minutes went on. He wanted to scream or cry out from the pain, but it was too much. The blue eyed boy rocked back and forth under the showerhead with tears falling down his cheeks. /What's wrong with me./ He thought while trying to reduce the pain. His whole body began to shake and convulse; making his head hit the side of tub with monstrous force. A small trickle of blood fell from the gash on his forehead. A mixture of the water and crimson liquid slowly drifted down the drain. Heero raised his hand to the cut and winced and pulled back once he touched it. Little did he know that when he touched it a soft, blue light emitted from his fingertips and entered the wound sealing it shut.

The now shaking boy, tried to pull his worn self up and exceeded after multiple attempts. Ducking his now throbbing head under the water, he watched as the final remains of the blood spiraled down the drain. His face was set in a scowl as the pain now spread across his whole body. /Make it stop./ He repeated as a new sensation overcame him. The boy felt like thousands of pins were puncturing his body. Every exposed piece of flesh was on fire. Clenching his teeth and fists he once again fell to the tub bottom. A loud thug could be heard throughout the safe house followed by an ear splitting scream.

"Heero?" Quatre rose from his sleep and clenched his heart.

Quatre stumbled out of his bed, falling onto the floor. Scampering to his feet he grabbed a silk rob and tug his bedroom door open. Looking left and then right he glanced to see if the others were up or noticed what was going on. /I need to find Heero. He's in so much pain./ He clenched his rob tighter against himself and stormed into Trowa's room waking the Heaveyarm's pilot.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked sleepy eyed. Once he saw the worried look in the others face he was now wide-awake.

"It's Heero. He's in some sort of pain. Help me find him." He huffed out trying to get his own emotions under control. But, feeling the sheer agony Heero was going though made his own body ache.

"Sure." Trowa stepped out of his bed only in his boxers, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and tug his own rob on. Quatre stared wide-eyed and blushed but quickly recovered and grasped the other mans hand and ran off into the direction of Heero's room.

"Quatre wait a minute." Trowa was frantically trying to tie his rob. "Quatre, would you wait a second." He pulled out of his grip and miraculously they were at Heero's bedroom door.

"Sorry Trowa, he's in so much pain. We have to help him." Without knocking he pushed the door open and looked all around the room.

Trowa followed him in and looked around the room himself. /I wonder what could make him go crazy like this./ He shook the thought off when he heard the shower running.

"Quatre he's in the bathroom." Trowa pointed to the closed door.

Both boys jogged to the door and pushed it open. The room was saturated in steam, leaving very little visibility. Waving their hands in front of their faces they both walked slowly to the shower. Eyes were wide as they stared at the closed curtain.

"Heero?" Quatre asked softly receiving a grunt in response.

"Heero are you alright? Quatre is having a fit here." Trowa spoke up looking as his friend and shaking his head.

"…" Heero moaned in pain as his mind flashed with pictures and feeling of an unknown place. /So alone./ He groaned in misery.

"I'm coming in." Quatre pulled back the curtain and both boys' jaws dropped.

There in the middle of the tub was the glowing figure of Heero. His face was in a stance of agony and his body was shaking. Quatre turned the water off which was now a cold jet of pressure. Snapping out of their reserve Quatre grabbed Heero's towel and covered him up, while Trowa picked him up and carried him to his bed.

"Heero?" Quatre shook his friend trying to get him to wake up.

The only response he received was, the aura surrounding Heero brightened and began pulsating. More moans escaped his lips as he kicked and punched the bed in a mad fit. /No bring her back bring her back./ He repeated over and over again as memories of his past initiated themselves back in his memory banks. Trowa looked at the pilot with an emotionless expression upon his face. Then he turned to the healthily one and raised and eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe the others do. Stay with him and I'll wake the others." Quatre fled out of the room and promptly woke Duo and Wufei.

"SERENA, NOOOO COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME." Heero suddenly screamed out as tears fell from his closed eyes. Each tear was a perfect crystal shape and glistened in the light of his aura.

Trowa just stared at his friend with his arms across his chest. /I wonder who Serena is?/ While pondering he noticed the other pilots standing in the door with different eyes of shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Heero screamed and then in a flash he vanished in a blue light.

"Heero?!" All the pilots stared at the once occupied bed.  
  


~*~  
  


Serena was still crying her heart out when she heard a knock on her door. /Damn it./ She picked herself up from the ground and slowly and unwillingly walked to her chamber doors. Her blue eyes glared daggers at the closed wooden object with hate. Turning around she looked at Mina for comfort and support. Mina smiled at her and shrugged. Shaking her hands she motioned for Serena to open the door.

Huffing and puffing she tightly gripped the doorknob and slowly and hatefully turned the knob. When the door was almost unlocked a bright light encircled the room making her drop the knob and shield her eyes.

"Serena open the door. It's Darien. Come on." He pounded on the door and turning the knob frantically trying to unlock the locked door.

"Damn it open the door Serena." He kicked the door and hopped around in pain clutching his foot.

"Owwwwww." He jumped about like a rabbit rubbing his soar foot while knocking tons of priceless objects off their stands. Each sculpture, painting, and vase fell to the ground shattering on impact.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck." He fell to the ground try to put the objects back together.

"Ok this goes to that vase, and that goes to that one. What the hell does this go to?" He threw the pieces at the wall and crossed his arms while huffing his anger.

Serena and Mina continued to cover their eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Once she opened her own blue orbs, there standing in the middle of the room in nothing but a towel, loosely handing from his slender hips, was Heero. Both of the girls blushed at the site of him as beads of water dripped from his skin, drenching the carpet.  
  
  
  


TBC…  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Well that's the next part.** ::Eyes the wet Heero::** Um..Um…Um well Heero has some of his memories and powers back but not all of them. I couldn't just give them all to you now could I? I told you all I know about GW more than SM so the next part will deal more with the SM. **::Gives kissy face to Heero::** Awe, that cheered me up. You know I was going to make this a nice 3x4, but I don't think you all would appreciate that. Also, I am a huge fan of 1x2 and Taito but this is not going to be a yaoi fic. Besides Heero is already taken and Tai can have Sora for a bit. =)


	4. ^_^;;;

**::Grabs Heero's towel and races off::**

I_ know I know you all wanted a lemon, but they just met again and I really didn't want them going at it just yet. I could make it a flashback, but not yet, gomen. That's why I started the new series, just for lemons. Since there are so many requests I asked my sister to help me out with some of them. She's pretty good at them especially the ones that contain bondage. **::grins::** Really, man does she know how to torture someone._

**::Gets death glare for setting him up::**

_Awe, he's still so cute when he does that. I think I'll charge for loaning you. **::Gets gun pointed at head::** Ok maybe not. **::Gives my Heero a hug:: ::whispers:: **Although, I'm sure I could get a pretty penny for you._

**::Yawns::**_ Man, it's been a long week. _**::Curls up in bed and nods off::**

_This part is well again about Heero and Serena mostly. More secrets revealed and such. Evil comes a calling and lots of other goodies and maybe just maybe some Quatre/Trowa action. **::Gets evil looks::** Oh come on, there are so cute together just as cute as you and Duo. **::smiles:: **But sadly your straight for this fic my little Hee-chan. Of course, you're always straight in my opinion but I'll let Duo play with you. **::Gets nod from Duo and a slap from Heero:: **Fine I'll just set you up with Reeeeeellllllleeeeeennnnnnaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! The psycho bitch from hell. **::sees Heero shudder::** Hmm, maybe a threesome with the bitch x Dr. J x You my little scrumptious one. **::Laughs maniacally::**_

**::Watches Heero squirm under pressure::**_--interesting thought too._

  
_I think if I did that it would have to be a bondage fic, and guess what my suicide love, Who do you think the slave will be? **::laughs again:: ::Watches as Heero begs:: **Ok ok, good boy I won't do that to you. **::Gets gun and shoots Relena and Dr.J::**_

**::Pats Heero on the head and nuzzles his bare chest::**

I_'ll just ask again. Pweese o pwetty pweese review for me. I'll give you…**::ponders for a bit::**… Ah, I got it. I'll give you Hiei (yes the loveable fire demon from YYH) laid on a bed, naked with a mirror in the ceiling and lots of ice, whips, and camera's with lots of tapes for recording. Ok I'm running low on ideas so just have fun with the little guy. **::Sees Hiei grab his katana::** Shit where did he get that. Well, No luck buddy, hurt me and your sweet little fox will die. **::Shows him Kurama tied up and gagged with Heero next to him with a gun pointed to his temple:: **Ha, that got you, now drop it.** ::Hiei drops katana and growls ready to use black dragon::** I wouldn't try it. You're my review present so shut up and lay down. :**:Watches him lay back down::**_

**::Sighs::** _Sorry about that, we are currently having major problems with our staff_ **::Puts up Now Hiring sign::**  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own GW or SM, but I do own this fic. **::cheers::**_  


* * *

**Natural Instincts**  
_Chapter 3_

Heero stood staring and yet not seeing what was in front of him. His blue eyes shimmered an eerie bluish purple like no other. The girls just stared at the dripping wet figured with flushed faces. Serena wanted more then ever to just rush into her loves arms and hold him close, but she could sense the discomfort and confusion within him. Mina slowly made her way to her side, keeping her eyes locked on the stranger. Gently placing her hand on Serena's shoulder, she squeezed it softly in order to get the princesses attention. Neither one wanted to lose sights of the man before them but questions needed to be answered and Mina sure had a few of them.

"Serena!?" She whispered softly in her ear, while brushing her own hair out of her face.

"Y… Yes." Serena stuttered, her eyes still locked on Heero.

"Who is he?" The girl pointed with her right index finger at the now glowing form of the wing zero pilot.

Serena opened her mouth to answer but before she could, Heero began to fade in and out and just as fast as he appeared he was gone. /Heero?/ The only thing the showed he was there was the huge puddle on the carpet. Serena ran to where he last stood and fell to the ground sobbing. Her hands moved without much thought and touched the wet liquid that was once on her loves naked body. Rubbing it between her fingers she could feel the power that was now coursing through his veins. She smiled and then quickly frowned as she knew the danger he would be in now. There was no way the blonde could find him now, he was to fast and unpredictable to trace let alone get a hold of unless he wanted you too. Sighing she stood back up and stared at her best friend with a tear stained face.

"Mina, I'm sorry." She walked over and hugged her tightly for reassurance.

"For what princess?" The other blonde hugged back as she winced from hearing the loud curses from behind the door.

"For lying to you." She whimpered into her neck and silently shook from the sobs.

"Tell me what's wrong Serena. Maybe I can help." Mina pulled away from her but still held her arms and smiled warmly.

Serena nodded and they both headed for the bed and sat down. The soft bed bounced and screeched under the new pressure, while Serena wiped her now red eyes with her dress sleeve. Mina patiently waited for her to continue and didn't pester her for answers. She knew Serena could be stubborn sometimes, so she decided to let her begin under her own circumstances. A loud crash signaled the prince was still waiting for her to open the door, but she could feel the urgency in what the blonde princess needed to discuss. Two set of eyes glared at the door and then returned to the conversation at hand.

"Mina, that guy…" Serena started as new tears fell down her rosy cheeks. Her lips quivered as she tried to get the story out.

"Yes!" She placed her hand on top of Serena's and gently squeezed it for some reassurance.

"The man that was here, was Heero." She spat out and began crying exponentially.

"So that's Heero. He's very handsome." Mina smiled at her to try and cheer her friend up.

"Yeah, but that's not all." She giggled a little from imagining Heero in a towel again, and then cringed at what she was about to tell her.

/Can I trust her? I don't know, she is my best friend and all, but this is Heero we're talking about. Oh gods, I'm so confused./ She shook her head and then stared at Mina with her blue eyes. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face and then just grasping the end of another she took a huge breath. She kept breathing deeply to calm her nerves while twirling her own piece of blonde hair for five minutes until she finally spoke up again.

"I have to tell you something about him Mina, but you have to promise that you will never tell anyone. No one must know what I'm about to tell you. NO ONE!! Do you understand?" Mina nodded.

"Promise me, I need an oral promise on this one Mina. Trust me, please." Her eyes flickered with conviction as she waited for her answer.

"I promise Serena. I will never tell a soul about this for as long as I live." Serena searched her eyes for clarity and truthfulness. Seeing it in her friend's eyes she stood up abruptly and paced back and forth.

"Thank you, I've wanted to tell you for so long, but he wouldn't let me." She continued to pace as her voice staggered.

"You can trust me princess. I am here for you and always will be." Mina smiled and ushered her to continue, getting a little impatient now.

"This is kind of hard to explain. Even I don't know the full truth, only Heero does. But from what he told me, I believe him." She began and tried to think of how to proceed. Taking another long breath she stopped and looked into her friend's eyes again. "Heero is... well it's hard to explain what he really is but the closest I can think of to make you understand is he is the Keeper of All."

"What???" Mina looked at her strangely raising an eyebrow.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned away. She knew this wouldn't be easy to explain but at the moment she was tongue-tied. Stealthily she made her way to a table and picked up a glass and pitcher and poured herself a drink. Bringing the crystal to her red lips, she closed her eyes and drank the whole glasses contents in one swig. Gently she placed the crystal glass back down and turned back to her confused friend. /Damn it Heero you should be explaining this to her. But since your not you yet I guess I'll have to./

"The Keeper of All, isn't a real title but it's the closest I could think of to help you understand. What he is really doesn't have a name, but I'll try and explain it to you." She paused letting this little tiff be digested.

"Um.." She drum rolled her nails on the table. "Heero is well, a being that can control time, space at any given time. He is one and the same with the universe. He became into existence when time began and has forever been watching out for the universes best interests." She stalled a bit not really knowing if that info was correct or not.

"I still don't understand." She laughed embarrassedly while bouncing on the bed.

"I figured you wouldn't." The long blonde haired women paced again, dragging her silver dress with her. "This should help. Heero is the one being in this realm or any other realm that can destroy or make planets. He decides what life is worth keeping alive and which should be extinguished. You see…" She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply again and sat down on the bed. " Heero is the guardian of all things living in this whole place. Everything we know of and don't know of he does. He has complete control over everything and it is his duty and birth right to keep things in order. I don't know if that helped you out but, I just can't explain it any better." Serena lay back on the bed tossing her hands over her eyes.

"Ok, if he's all that then why was he on Earth and then just popped up here." Mina stared off into space thinking.

"We first met on Earth one night a long time ago, and since then we have kept in contact. He trusted me enough and told me who he really was so I told him who I was." She heard Mina gasp.

"Don't worry Mina, if he wanted to harm us all he would have to do was think about it and it would happen in seconds."

"And you say don't worry." The girl frowned.

"See that's the problem. He's currently just regaining his memories of who he is and if we don't find him and bring him back here we could all be in deep shit, literally." She plopped up from her laying position and ran her fingers across her comforter for comfort.

"How did he lose them anyway, if he's that powerful." Mina picked at a piece of lint on her shirt.

"Every so often Heero decides to become human for awhile. The form we see isn't his true form but it's the one he uses the most often. He really doesn't have a solid body but when he does he looks like we just saw. This time, he became human to help out in the war. He knew they would need his help and since he can't die or get hurt he figured it was the best option."

"That still…" Mina started but was cut off by a finger placed on her lips.

"Don't you ever want to be someone different and forget about your troubles. We can't possibly know the full extent of Heero's existence and life's pressures, so he chose to forget for a time. Once the time came near, he told me to come to him again in a few years when things have settled down and then all shall be returned. I never knew what would happen, all he told me was to kiss him and then everything would be intertwined back in his memory banks." She fell back on the bed again, tired from these whole day's events.

"I'll buy that, it's still wired to know he exists." She shuttered draping her arms around her chest..

"That's why we have to find him. If someone else finds him while he's still unaware of his true being he could easily be swayed to do anything." She growled at the thought of someone controlling her love.

"And how pray tell do you suggest we find him. You saw him just appear and then disappear. How do you expect us to track him?" Mina looked at her friend questionably

"I don't know, I just don't know." Serena repeated over and over again pounding her little fists into the flush mattress.

Both girls just stared at the ceiling thinking about what was just said. Each of their brains were about to fry when Mina got an idea. Jumping up from her sitting position, she grasped Serena's hand and pulled her up.

"I have an idea, maybe the other scouts can help and if not you said he was on Earth so someone there should know him. Someone should be able to know his favorite hang outs and such." She stated quickly dancing around the room and dragging Serena with her.

"Well, it's a start. Tomorrow though, I'm too pooped." She placed a hand on her forehead palm side up and pretended to faint. Both girls laughed at her antics and continued on their discussion on how to find Heero.

~*~

Outside the door a dark haired man, still clutching his wounded foot grinned evilly. Having heard all of the girl's discussion he used this to his advantage. Grabbing a hold one of the broken vase stands he pulled himself up. Eyes narrowed as he stared at the closed door and he began to laugh.

"Soon Serena, you will be mine. Once I find this Heero character there will be nothing strong enough to take you away from me." Grinning widely he limped off into the darkness. Plans upon plans formed in his evil and perverted brain.

"Soon my princess!" he smashed the broken shards under his feet as he howled is last warning.  
  


TBC…  
  


~*~

_Ooo, interesting ain't it. LOL, **::Grabs the indestructible Heero::** MwaaaaHahahahahaha. Bad stopping place but I'm tired of typing so till next time…_  
  



	5. ^_^;;;;

I'm so sorry this took so long. I'm sort of not in the crossover mood lately. **:-:shrugs:-:** Actually, not in a writing mood period. Ah, what can you do. Well, I'm still working on Playboy Moon, Night Stalker and this lovely fic. I hope it won't take much longer for me to finish the lemons, but life sort of gets in the way of typing sometimes. ^__^;;

A little tidbit: If you want a much better explanation on what Heero is, I suggest you read Kiran-chan's fic: **Time Will Tel**l. [I love that fic by the way (^_~)] She's needs to stop being the Queen of Tai torture and finish that fic. Just a warning about it though: It does have 3x4 action in it [only kissing is mentioned, I think.] but as you can guess it is a 1x2 & 3x4.

-Enough with that, it is a great read though and does explain about Heero better than in my fic. Hai, she gave me permission to use little Heero-kun like that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, oh how I wish sometimes. 

***

_:-:Star light Star bright:-:_

_:-:First Star I see tonight:-:_

_:-:I wish I may, I wish I might:-:_

_:-:Make my wish come true tonight:-:_

Closes eyes tightly and wishes with all my heart, not soul cause that's gone hehe. 

_:-:I wish they would bring GW back to CN and make Heero a real person and mine:-:_

MwaaaHaHaHa, runs from Kev-kun for that comment. LOL

Is that really how the saying or whatever goes? _**:-:ponders:-:**_

_*******_

* * *

Natural Instincts

_Chapter 4_

Heero stared off into the distance as the various colors leapt before his hazy eyes. Wind blew all around his creamy skin making the cobalt eyed boy shiver yet relish in it's embrace. A small smile tugging at his red lips, Heero looked around him; left and then right. Bowing his head in relief, the boy willed himself to a complete stop and just stared wide-eyed at what enhanced his being. Closing his blue eyes for a brief second he opened them to the most spectacular sight he has ever seen. Lolling his head to the side, the pilot sighed heavily taking in the atmosphere. His hands unconsciously wrapped around himself, rubbing his bare arms from the chill that invaded him. 

The Zero pilot stared at the glories world that he recently called home. He watched from a far, as the planet slowly turned on it's axis changing one area of complete and total darkness into the brightness of day. Grinning to himself at it beauty, Heero couldn't pull his eyes away. The white fluffy clouds of various colors and shapes decorated the spinning globe making it seem they swirled and encased it in it's tight embrace. A complete and total new feeling entered the lone figure as the clouds danced around each other. Heero raised a limp hand and reached out trying to grab it's beauty into it. Closing his palm when a tiny flicker of hope entered it, a small poof of glistening silver evaporated from his hand. Bringing his hand eye level, Heero cocked his head twisting and turning his now glowing hand and couldn't help but chuckle.

Opening his palm he let the light filter away and form a new star in the distance. It spiraled and flooded the area with it's purity and life essence. The new small speck made it seem as the other; old, slightly diminishing stars look like old and tatted lumps of gas. It seemed to twist and hit making it's way through the others forming the perfect spot next to a brightly shinning blue one. Heero made his way over to the newly formed star and smirked at it's antic. The boy seemed to float over to the area with the greatest of ease, placing a finger on the blue sphere. Closing his blue eyes, Heero took a deep breath and began to glow a fabulous silver, rivaling and star or planet in it's color. Taking a deep breath, Heero tore his finger away and patted both stars. Moving a little ways from the two, he crossed his arms and just stared.

"You two are now bound together. Do not make me regret this." He said with a hint of slyness.

Both stars shimmered and flickered there response and gratefulness. Heero laughed at there amusement in what just happened. Waving a tired hand to them, the pilot of 01 floated back to his spot viewing the Earth. Glancing at the blue and green sphere, Heero couldn't help but feel slightly whole. Tearing his way from the perfect picture, the blue eyed boy wavered his eyes to the moon. Giving a slightly hissing sound, Heero tightened his fists. Eyes narrowed and seemed to glare at the rock, as if it would crumple under the pressure. Trying to calm himself, he took a deep, soothing breath and just glared at the object. He didn't know why he hated the Moon, but there was only one reason why he didn't destroy it that very second. /Serena!/ His mind whispered her name. A slight blush blemished his cheeks as he remember the fair skin girl. How he wished to hold her in his arms, and never let go but he knew it couldn't be. His skin tingled from the image of his love. 

Shaking his head slightly, Heero closed his eyes as a fresh wave of images, sounds, emotions, and experiences enveloped him. Gritting his teeth, Heero fell to his knees clutching his pounding head. Picture after picture cut into his abused mind, trying to overpower the other. Flashes of everything ever known entered and tried to devour the other. Screaming out in pain, Heero pounded his temples trying to make it stop. All the stars and planets seemed to frown at this with tears of emptiness filling the sky. For know the boy was really remembering who and what he is and the solar system wept for it's son. Each presence wept for him, all the while trying to hold and comfort him. 

Heero's eyes fluttered under the lids as he tried to take it all in. Falling down, he tossed and turned trying to make it stop, while clutching his head. Tears escaped his tightly closed lips and floated into the depth of space waking for there maker to return. Breathing heavily, Heero finally sat up as his eyes flared open. Raising an eyebrow as to tell the others he was alright, the boy brought his legs to his chest. Tugging his fingers through his sweat stained hair, he shook from the experience.

"What...What was that?" He stuttered and looked down at himself.

"Why does it have to hurt? Why? Oh gods, why ?" Heero dropped his head into his legs and cried from the pain.

His chest felt like it was on fire, as well as the rest of him. Slightly, the pilot shook back and fourth trying to calm his very stressed out nerves. All the muscles in his back, tensed up making him groan in displeasure, wishing he could get a massage. With lots of luck on his part, Heero finally calmed down and relaxed. Picking his disheveled self up he once again glared at the Moon.

"If Serena didn't live there..." He raised his hand and made a gun like picture and acted like he shot it.

Shaking his whole body to get the kinks out, Heero frowned.

"I *will* see you again my love. I will. Nothing can keep me from you now and then... then I can finally get rid of that ugly, unruly, contaminated, blasted, good for nothing Moon." Heero smiled at the thought of that.

Turning himself invisible Heero willed himself back to the ugly Moon to his princess. Glancing around the area, he laughed at how easily he snuck in there. Heero looked and listened all around him before making his way to Serena's chambers. Walking right trough the sold oak door, Heero floated over to his love. Skimming the area for any intruders or scanning devices, he quickly took them out with the flick of a wrist and made himself visible. Bending down, he caressed her pale cheek and lavished in it's warm touch. Heero couldn't get enough of her feel and touch. Tracing her whole face with his slightly calloused hands and fingers, his touch found there way to her lips. Slowly, he began to trace the curve of the rosy, kissable lips. Brining his fingers to his own mouth he traced his own and licked his fingers savoring her strawberry like taste. Smiling, Heero lowered himself to her ear, brushing the stray locks out of his way. His finger lingered a tad to long in her long, silky hair. /Another thing I love about her./ Heero though while slowly tracing the curve of her ear with his tongue. Serena shiver and moaned in her sleep and the blue eyed boy grinned from ear to ear. Nibbling on her lob, he continued to caress her cheek with one of his hands. His thumb moved back and fourth on her dainty skin making both feel things they haven't in the longest time.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, Heero blew in her ear and whisper. "I Love you Serena." 

Kneeling over he delicately put his hands under her chin, pulling her face forward. Heero couldn't keep himself from smiling at the mere thought of kissing the beautiful blonde. Licking, his slightly dried lips, Heero softly touched hers with his. Closing his blue eyes he nibbled her lower lip, making the other gasp in shock and pleasure. Serena unconsciously, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She was having one of the best dreams in her life and didn't want it to end. Placing his own hands around her, Heero rubbed up and down her back just loving and embrace or touch from his love. Serena did the same, as she wrapped her fingers in his dark hair, twisting and turning the tiny locks. Tongues locked and caressed the other with such feeling and passion never before seen. Love and unity like no other was expressed though the kiss, sharing all that need be said to the other. Finally, both needing air, they both pulled away. Heero opened his dazed eyes, seeing stars and the most beautiful thing in his life. Gasping, and touching her own lips, Serena stared wide-eyed at him. Bringing a shaky hand to his face, she caressed his check making sure he was real. Heero placed his hand on top on hers and kissed her wrist.

"Heero?!" Serena blinked her blue eyes in disbelief.

TBC...

* * *

-Oh My Gods, where the hell did that come from. I can't believe it, WOW!!! I happen to like this fic of mine. Well I liked it at least, so how about telling me how you do or don't. 

Any suggestions... comments... death threats... by all means do tell!

=^.^=


	6. ^_^;;;;;

-Just to tell you I have no idea what I'm doing in this part. I know the SM is wrong, so please bear with me for a bit. Just remember AU, won't you. It's also kind of confusing, so be warned.

-One more thing: This part is NOT fluffy it is quite the opposite.-

* * *

**Natural Instincts**  
Chapter 5

Long, flowing green locks wisped around her as an unknown breeze blew into the room, snuggling against the perfect curves of her heart shaped face. Her cherry red lips, with a glossy sheen upon them, raised slightly into a frowning expression. Her dreary reddish pink eyes spoke with hidden emotion and passion as they stared deftly before her. Bringing her small arms around herself, blocking the effects of the cool yet freezing wind from burning her skin, she clasped her fingers together locking the digits. The scouts' gorgeous dress, fell smoothly around her body, slightly highlighting her figure in just the right ways, hugging her hips, nuzzling her bosom, and showing off her long, fit legs that any person would die for. The white, silk dress confined her lithe form and yet made her feel free and comforted at the same time. The green in her elegant hair sparkled against the cloth making it seem to glow in a haze of misted splendor. Small stars lingered in her locks, making the whole picture even more spectacular and almost goddess like.

Closing her concerned eyes for the briefest of seconds, as a new batch of winds whirled in the dark room making her bangs tickle her nose, Setsuna sighed heavily as the days events ventured forth in her mind. Her hands unconsciously tightened their grip on her trusty staff, making her fingers turn a sickly white. A new feeling inflicted itself in her body, making her squirm and gasp in her chair. Red eyes felt heavy and blurred as the intensity of the visions scurried and invaded her mind.

Deep within herself Setsuna could feel an unimaginable battle to be fought with many causalities. Blood, violence, traitors, lifeless bodies covering the ground in packs littering the green area with gruesome rage and death. Everywhere she turned cries of help and pleading rammed into her mind and ears. The hideous sounds only increased as the minutes passed by causing the keeper to turn and run on her heels. The girls eyes stared shocked as she noticed children curl around the bodies of their dead and battered parents leaving them homeless and alone. Tears of blood thick as wine escaped their confused eyes as their hearts broke and souls ran off darkening into a lust for revenge and power. The helpless girl gagged as she saw the raw hatred in there faces as they rushed by. Sailor Pluto ran with all her strength and dropped to the ground in tears at the sights her poor eyes were taking in.

Tightening her small hands into fists, making crescent shaped imprints that started to bleed, she bashed them into the red stained grass and stared in horror as her hands also turned the disgusting color. Her dress was stained a deep crimson as well as her arms and legs. The scared sailor scout, backed away on her hands and knees from the disturbing sight. Tears trickled down her ghostly pale cheeks as the blood seemed to ooze her way. The green haired girl continued to back away as it zoomed in faster after her, trying to swallow her along with it. Her breathing became labored as her chest burned with each intake of the metallic tasting air.

An elongated scream scurried through her lips as she backed into something, making her jump to her feet and stare dazed at the figure below her. Setsuna glanced behind her as the blood wave neared with a sort of sneer on it's face. Fangs barred and nipped at everything in it's path turning all it encountered into a heap of bones and mutilated scars. Her mind screamed at her to leave, but her feet were stuck where they lay. Her deep red eyes widened and she quickly turned to the girl that lay still by her. Kneeling down, she dared to touch her neck to check for a pulse, wiping long blonde hair out of the girls face. Finding none, she tried again and fell helplessly to her knees and cried into her stained hands leaving red blotches on her face. Setsuna brushed the dead girls blood matted hair with her fingers and cried for the child, wishing she could have done something.

The sailor scout's water filled eyes narrowed as she stared at the figure in front of her. Sitting up a tad she loomed over the dead girl and gasped. The keeper of time, put her hands on the girls cold cheeks and made her face her. More tears dripped from her onto the other girls pale, lifeless face almost making them seem to be her own.

"Oh gods, what happened here? " The green headed girl stroked the girls face, closing her blue eyes.

"What happened to you Mina?" Setsuna yelped out clutching the blonde close to her in a tight hug.

Loud growling returned her to her disheveled senses as she chanced a glance behind her. A new figure stood in the blood laughing manically as she continued to sniffle. There in the middle of the blood river was a man with dark black hair, with a huge grin beheld on his face. A tuxedo outfit with red, and black mingled upon it, with a swaying cape behind him, the same color of all the blood. A rose hung from his pocket, looking completely out of place. In one of his hands was a fairly large hat, and in the other was a leash.

The keeper of time followed the leash to the end and gasped as a boy about her age stood, with cold cobalt eyes and messy dark brown hair. His eyes held a sense of power and anger like no other and it all seemed centered at the man that held the leash. The boy in a green tank top, scattered and torn, held an expression of absolutely nothing on his face. The cobalt eyes told another story but his lips where lined up tightly without moving. Well muscled arms crossed around his chest as he stood silently by the other mans side. The only thing that seemed to show that he wasn't there willingly was the collar and leash along his neck, let alone his deep glare at the man beside him.

Just as she continued to size up the two newcomers, a fog surrounded the area again. The gray mist enveloped everything in it's path, making her cough and hold onto Mina's body tighter. Setsuna stared once again as the fog dissipated leaving the two boys surrounded by ten lonely figures. Six of them she recognized instantly as her friends and fellow scouts except herself and Mina. The other four looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place the boys. All the prone figures had scrapes and cuts on them. Several even looked to have broken bones that protruded from their flesh. Setsuna nearly lost her lunch at the sight of her friends mutilated like a piece of meat.

'Wait a minute...Where's Serena?' She thought as her red eyes glanced around the group again.

Just as she was about to speak up, Setsuna noticed the leashed boy mouth something to her. Shaking her head notifying him she didn't get it, he mouthed it again until understood.

'Find Serena and all will be saved.' Heero mouthed out and then grunted as Darien yanked on his leash. 

"What???" Setsuna question. /What the hell does that mean?/

'Save Serena and everything you see now won't happen.' He told her as the blood river that surrounded him began to move and engulf all the prone bodies. 

The girl never got a chance to question him, as he was quickly swallowed by the mass of goo. Her eyes widened as her face paled when the blood oozed her way again with a sneering laugh. 

"You will never win." The mans laugh entered her ears making her shiver at it's coldness.

"Serena is mine and no one shall have her if I can't." The voice blasted out making her fall to the ground with a large thud.

Scampering to her feet and cradling Mina in her arms, Setsuna began to run. But no matter how hard she urged herself on, the bloody mess was slivering up to her with it's jaws wide open. Sweat poured off her as she continued on. Her limbs felt like Jell-O, but she pushed herself to move faster. Feet skidded across the dirt path as she tripped and fell face first with a large thud. Mina's cold body flew across the clearing, landing in a sickly head. The scouts eyes widened in horror, for her mind still didn't believe her friend was gone. 

Trying to get up, she felt a long claw grab her leg and pull her into the clump of blood. Setsuna screamed and clawed at the ground to get away but it was useless. Her red eyed closed as the goo fell and dripped on her, covering and invading her consciousness. Weeping and lashing at the darkness that threatened to claim her, the green haired girl passed out.

Sailor Pluto screamed loudly as her hand crushed the staff with her palm. Her red eyes were wild and unseeing as she remembered the vision that just took hold. Curling her legs to her chest, her long hair flowing all around her, Setsuna cried her heart out. Her arms hugged herself trying to tell her that she was safe, but the feeling was still with her. Closing her troubled orbs, she breathed long deep breaths trying to calm down.

Opening her deeply intense eyes, the keeper of time let out a huge warm breath that hung lightly in the cold air, making her troubled mind scream in discomfort. Removing her tight grip from around herself, as the breeze continued it's assault on her shivering body, she placed them around her precious seeing mirror and clung tightly to it's sides. Tendril after tendril of greenish locks matted against her pale face, hindering her sight into the wavering glass. Narrowing her eyes as she swatted her hair out of her face, Setsuna's frown deepened as she saw the figures in the portal. Licking her dry lips, moistening them under her pink tongue, the green haired girl watched sorrowfully as everything she ever fought for started spiraling down like a gigantic fireball. The fiery circular object smoldered and blanketed the world in a tight coat of blackness and lava reds.

Her knowing eyes, dripped with sorrowful tears as she cursed herself for knowing what was coming. The girls body shook and spasm'd as the mirror showed every last thing her vision just foretold. She honestly wished that they were wrong but something inside her knew it wasn't. Getting up quickly she ran to the time gate, waved her staff and stepped through.

"Gotta find Serena." Was the last thing the room heard.

TBC...

* * *

Comments...Suggestions...Death Threats...Please Do!!!


	7. ^_^;;;;;;

A crisp

A/N: Um...this has some 3x4 action so if you don't like **yaoi** I wouldn't suggest reading some of this. Don't worry it's pretty easy to figure out where it happens. I'm a yaoi fan so I couldn't resist at least one couple. I guess I should put a yuri one in too to get it all evened out. :::shrugs::: Oh well, I'll think about it. You can also tell I don't really like Relena, but I tried really I did. It had lots of worse stuff before I edited it out because it wouldn't be fair on the poor girl. :::Like you really care, ne?:::

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue. I just use them in my sick lil world of pleasurable pain and so on. ^_^

**Natural Instincts**  
Chapter 6

A crisp, silent wind ruffled and drew the long, gorgeous, flowing brown locks in a whirl of spiral like twisters, in a completely closed off room. Multiple amounts of cool shivers slithered down the boys spine, tackling and clenching at his chest making small gaps of surprise erupt from him slightly parted, rosy lips. Long eye lashes blinked repeatedly as fingers rubbed wide blue/violet eyes in a state of utter shock. His chibi like face was consumed in an emotion of shock and disbelief as his weary eyes nervously glanced at his other partners response to the current situation at hand. Three other stares enchanted him in a sweet icy glare of confusion and terror. Duo inwardly shuddered at his friends reactions making his whole world seem a little less impossible. The 02 pilot's arms wrapped around himself in a state of protectiveness as he watched Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre sway and growl on heavy mind and feet. /I guess they saw it too, but saw what?/ The brown haired boy quarried as a small link encased the hold on a deep, forgotten presence in his troubled memories. Duo furrowed his eyebrows moving his view back to the empty bed that once held Heero in it's warmth and grasp.

Duo's bangs licked at his face, creating soft tickles across his cheeks making the whole atmosphere seem even more illogical. The Deathscythe pilot's knees felt wobbly and yet still at the same time. The boy's mind raced with uncertainly as wide violet eyes blinked one last time as he dropped to the ground in a crumbled heap of delicate proportions, letting the soft carpet sooth the fall and hardships on his knees. Dainty yet masculine fingers brushed across the bushy, dirty pattern of fabric as a warm tingle enveloped his mind in a tremor of overflowing pictures and equations. Past, present, and future swallowed the boy as he silently wallowed in there nature. 

Head filled with unknown yet familiar thoughts and sounds as a green shirt, spandex clad boy with yellow sneakers and a killer glare scurried and buried its imprint in his long term memory. Duo gritted his teeth and bowed his head, twisting it in the carpet over and over again as his body felt overcome with meaning like no other. A small, oh so tiny voice vibrated in his mind, seemingly making his migraine increase in intensity ten fold. A single, wishing tear of pleading and diversity winded down his slightly pinkened cheek, leaving a tiny trail of salt encased water as a pinkish red tongue dashed out and licked the tiny speck away as the offending drop of life wound its way near his parted, chapped yet glossy lips.

/D...u...o...h...e...l...p...m...e...!/ Duo's mind ringed in panic as cries of help inched closer and closer to his heart, making small grunts escape his parched throat.

"Wha???" Duo stated aloud in a gruffly voice making the other return there quizzical attention to his strange behavior.

"You all right Maxwell?" Wufei asked actually sincere as his dark black eyes narrowed in his direction.

The 02 pilots licked his lips shyly trying desperately to think of something that wouldn't sound to lame. Blowing up on his bangs making them feather about him, Duo sat up and grinned impishly at the trio. 

"Sure Wu-man I just thought I heard something. Hehe! Guess I'm just hearing things." The braided boy replied giddily as much as he could muster.

"You sure?" Quatre asked softly as his light blue eyes danced across Duo's frail body trying to pull the truthfulness in his words free.

"Yeah Q-man just kind of confused and uncertain at what just took place with Heero. I have never in my life seen anything similar to that and I don't think I want to again." Duo shivered as his words took effect in the others.

"What did just happen? And where the hell did Yuy go?" Wufei raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he looked for answers.

"No idea, but it's bad, real bad." Quatre softly answered bowing his head in defeat and anguish of a lifetime.

"Why do you say that koi?" Trowa rubbed the blondes arms gently as his green eyes asked with confusion and interest.

"I don't know I just feel it. Heero is..." Quatre stopped and shook his head rapidly, letting his hands smack at his forehead in anger. Trowa frowned and pulled his loves arms back down and intertwined their fingers giving his sweaty palm a small squeeze.

"I agree with you Q-man, for some unknown reason Heero is going to need us for what I haven't a clue but we can't let our bud down after all the times he's saved our asses." Duo smiled a sad smile and peeked at the empty sheets once more.

"Arigatou Duo-kun" Quatre sighed and gripped his green-eyed koi's hand tighter as a wave of pain and love entered his being, nearly making him faint in its pure intensity.

"Strange but I also feel he will need our help soon. All I can say is Yuy better have a damn well good explanation for leaving like that. That was fucking freaky even for me." The 05 pilot grunted and sagged against the bedroom wall.

The others looked at him and then burst out laughing at his demeanor. Each were caught up in the moment letting for the time being there problems with Heero to deflate into nothingness and letting the warmth of humor sooth there souls. 

"What?" Wufei quarried, ruefully.

"Ha Wufei actually agrees once. It's a miracle." Duo raised his arms in the air and shook them. " Do you need to see a Doctor? I think Sally Po is available and close to this safe house." Duo giggled and made a kissy face.

"Shut up BAKA!" Wufei hissed trying hard to hide his blush, making his palms clutch by his side in an intense grip.

"Awe, come on Wu-bear I'm sure she'd love to see you." The 02 pilot continued on his bashing with only a tad of his usual sense of humor. /Oi, I wish Heero was here./ His mind once refreshed the reason for his half-heart in the pestering. 

"Baka's all of you." Quatre and Trowa looked at the two and held onto each other as they tried desperately to stifle their own laughter. 

Duo clutched at his stomach as he pointed and laughed at the Chinese pilot with a mirth and sadness in his voice. A small trickle of tears dripped down his pale face as his laughs slowly turned into body shaking sobs. Wufei just shook his head and rolled his eyes, making his tight ponytail rub against his back.

/Duo!/ The gravely, boyish yet mannish voice echoed throughout his veins and brain in a sweet flow of vibrations once more. 

The braided boy sat down once again and set his chin on his knees, his fingers dug into the fuzz, gripping and pulling the tiny strands out in an angered fuss. A huge wave of pressure surround his mind once more almost sending the boy riling back. Whispers of hurt, pain, anger, love, light, and dark succumb his subconscious like a web of deceit. Duo's lips quivered as the tiny voices become one large one that meant almost the world to him. A soft growl like speech of worry urned it's way in him and clouded his eyes and blossomed and seeded in his heart. 

"Heero?" Duo's lips murmured as his shaky voice was carried visibly and flowingly away from him like an angel's whisper of light. "Where are you?" The distraught boy asked as the others quickly churned silent, watching with wide worried eyes at there braided friend.

Violet eyes closed in pain as Wufei walked silently over to the fallen boy and crouched next to him placing soothing arms around his slender frame. The Chinese pilot dropped his head on top of the American and held the trembling boy close as he listened curiously as the 02 pilot babbled nonchalantly about Heero. The black haired boy shook himself and Duo in a comforting fashion like a mother lulling her newborn to sleep. His sweet lips whispered comforting words in hopes of relieving some of the violet eyed boys sadness as well as his own. Wufei clutched the boy closer into a comforting, warm hug as tears flowed freely down both teenagers faces. The 05 pilot blinked his own water filled eyes and chanced a glance at the other two. Raising an eyebrow in a seemingly form of the question 'What the hell happened?' he only receive a pair of green and blue sad eyes with shaking heads. Sighing loudly Wufei continued his menstruations on the broken Duo with a heavy heart of his own to deal with.

Green eyes dabbed with a sultry blue basked in the rooms darkness seemingly to make them glimmer in the moons clutches. Long fingers danced across a warm back in tiny patterns making the other move in closer to the crafty yet oh so enjoyable feeling take over the feeling of shock that swirled and traveled down his very veins. Pale finger clutched over his heart as his face grew pale and clammy, making the sudden comfort outmatch the hurting his space heart threw at him at a deathly pace. Quatre looked at the others and then at Trowa as long arms wrapped comfortable around his slim waist. 

"Are you alright koi?" Trowa kissed the blonde's cheek gently, letting his warm lips caress and suckle the others soft flesh, sending several sensations of pleasure down the 04 pilots frame.

"Not really." Quatre turned in Trowa's clutches and looked deeply into the others forest green eyes for what seemed like a lifetime.

"..." The banged boy raised a eyebrow and frowned slightly grabbing his love closer to him so there breaths mingled and consumed both of them in a lust filled cloud of never-ending pure and undivided love.

"It's just...I can feel Heero yet he's happy now but I sense a great power out for him." The blue eyed boy grabbed Trowa's shoulders with a vice grip letting his small fingers crush the soft skin beneath, nearly making his quiet koi cringe at the assault. "He'll need our help as well as others, I don't know who yet, but his disappearance like what just took place is really affecting all of us, Duo most of all and all the conflicting emotions is really drawing my strengths to there limits. I just don't know how long I can shut most of it out before..." Quatre buried his head in the glorious curve of Trowa's neck.

"Shh...it'll be alright you'll see. Heero will be fine and so will the rest of us. Just be patient love, everything will work out I know it will." Trowa stated sweetly as his hands cupped Quatre's soft, slightly chubby cheeks.

"Promise?" Quatre placed his smaller, paler hands on top of the 03 pilots.

"I promise." Trowa lowered himself to Quatre's height and stared lovingly into his koi's bright blue orbs. "I won't..." The brown haired boy rubbed the blonde's cheeks with his calloused thumbs in a circular motion sending shivers all along Quatre's spine. "let anyone..." He closed his deep green eyes and blew on the other's glossy, red oh so kissable lips as his own inched ever so closer just barely touching. "ever..." Trowa licked Quatre's lips and outlined them with his pink tongue gently, pulling and nibbling the bottom curve and then blowing on the wetness making the 04 pilot shiver and moan. "hurt you..." He delicately kissed the other boy's honey like lips, of his angel, savoring every ounce of the koi he loved, as bodies munched together to make one with tongues dancing and clashing one another in a fire wave of pure bliss. "or the others..." Trowa breathed out heavily as he dropped both of there hands to there sides with fingers still intertwined tightly. "Nothing..." He oh so swiftly butterfly kissed Quatre's neck all the way up to his ear in which he proceeded to lick and suck at the gorgeous curve making the blonde turn his head to the side and purr. "will ever happen..." The Heavyarm's pilot whispered in his ear before giving in one last twirl of the tongue and proceeded to kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "to you..." Trowa bit slightly in his precious flesh as the other whimpered in delight and clung and rubbed against the taller pilot making there arousals touch and create sweet friction in the confines of there clothing sending both to planes of passion and moans of desire of true love. "my love I promise." The banged boy gasped out as he moved his hips against Quatre's and kissed the boy passionately and longingly as hands danced across each other without a worry on who saw or cared as each was carried into there own special realm of heated flesh and never-ending friction of wanting and lust love.

A set of violet and black stared dreamy eyed at the two as Quatre jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around Trowa's waist eliciting another frenzy of heavenly groans.

"Wow, I never knew they had it in them." Duo commented with a sly smile splayed across his tear stained face.

"You've got that right." Wufei cringed slightly at the sight and then warmed to the pure love that was entering the room and souls from there remarkable display of affection.

"Kawaii!" Duo sighed and closed his eyes trying desperately to tune out the grunt's, groan's, and purr's as another crystal tear dripped down his cheek and chin.

The tiny drop was wisped away in a warm yet cool breeze as the sweet song of innocence and knowledge whimpered into his virgin ears. /Don't fret Duo-kun, I'll see you again and all will be well my friend./ Heero lipped out in the depths of space as he watched the world turn on it's axis. Twirling his wrist the once and yet still perfect soldier sent rays of light down to his friends and companions in a show of appreciation and love, with a true smile splayed across his handsome features.

Unbeknownst to the group on Earth, small star like sparks ventured toward them incased in a clear like substance as they surround them and cradled their bodies giving all support. Each object of space and love laughed about Duo and the others in a playfulness pose as each took hold of one of the pilots. The star sparks twisted and dug there way in the sweet, sweat stained, pale yet flushed flesh, making the boys gasp in the coolness of the encounter.

***

Blonde hair braided into two twists on each side of her head blew gently in the open window as her elbows dug into the side of the sill. Relena, sighed and closed her blue orbs as she dropped her head into her hands and let the cool wind carry her worries away. Her feet danced across the wood floor as her toes played with the barriers of the chair in which she sat upon. The girls long, flowing night gown bristled around her in a spectacle of color at an almost blinding approach. 

"Oi Heero come back to me." Her red lips purred into the night as a smirk and hearts grew in her eyes and face.

"Heero..." She murmured his name lazily as her blue eyes opened and stared at the stars in the sky with longing and hope with the like she had never seen before.

The moon and stars shimmered all around her in a beautiful array of colors and lights, making the girl urn for a touch of space. Relena raised a hand and played her fingers about as she pleaded to feel the joyousness of the stars above that held such warmth and love. The silver moon smiled down at her and then frowned and turned away as rays of dark light surround the girls aura, blurring and contaminating her being without her knowledge. Clouds surrounded the giant block as the prime minister watched unnoticeable of the changes before her with a gentle smile played across her young, soft features.

"Heeo koi.." The blonde whispered into the night as her words were drifted away by a devilish wind.

Shaking her head, she gracefully stood up and pushed away from the great window and practically twirled over to her oversized mirror, with the spandex boy on her brain. Plopping down in the cushion, giggling and light headed, Relena picked up a brush and began the task of riding her hair of knots. /One...two...three.../ She counted each stroke of the brush as it glided easily through her locks. Her blue heavenly eyes closed slowly as the girl basked in the soothing feeling the brushing brought forth. Relena almost reached one-hundred when her attention was pulled from her favorite topic...Heero and herself...when a loud knock came from her bedroom door. /Hee-kun/ Her mind raced.

Jumping up hopefully, the blonde dropped the brush and glanced at her reflection praying she looked presentable for her long lost koi. Prancing to the door swaying her hips in practice with great ease, Relena clutched the cool door knob and began the slow ascent of it opening. The oak door opened with a loud creek and groan of protest as blue eyes saddened at the figure before them.

"Hello Miss. Relena." A deep voice replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Hello Darien." The girl blinked and let the dark clothed man in with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What is it that you want this time?" Relena quarried good naturally as she walked seductively back to her mirror and grooming area, and returning to her hair brushing.

"Right to the point my dear where's the fun in that." The black haired boy smirked as his dark eyes glanced around the room. 

Darien walked over to her and twisted a piece of her soft locks in between his fingers, he then brushed his lips gently against hers in a small lip lock. Licking his lips, he walked slowly over to her bed with his boots clunking on the floor all the way. Pushing his sword out of his way, the prince sat down on the soft mattress and crossed his legs.

"Just tell me or leave." Relena sneered and wiped her lips clear of his spit.

"It's about your Hee-koi, I know how to get him for you lovely." Darien grinned wickedly as Relena dropped her brush and looked wide eyed at him with her mouth in the 'o' shape. 

"How?" Relena whispered almost unnoticeable as she twirled a lock of blonde hair in nervousness and glee. 

/Knew that would get your attention you little bitch./ The boy laughed to himself and stared manically at her as his plans would soon fall true.

TBC...

-Questions...Comments...Death Threats...Please Do!-


End file.
